In this kind of label applying apparatus, as for the length (pitch) of a label, it is possible to deal with a label having a maximum length allowed from a viewpoint of mechanism and a label having shorter length although there is some restriction.
In a conventional label applying apparatus, in grasp operation (action) and release operation of a manual lever which is pivotally supported on a main body to a grip arranged on the main body, the grasp operation is considered as a transfer process for delaminating the label from a backing paper web from the initial stage, and the release operation is a mere return process of the manual lever.
An amount of the grasp operation of the manual lever to the grip of the main body for delaminating a label from the backing paper web and for feeding it increases in proportion to the length of the label. In other words, the shorter the label is, the earlier a stop time in the grasp operation becomes. Therefore, in such grasp operation, the grasp operation is carried out within a short time (small quantity), which gives a feeling of resistant reaction to an operator since the operator's hand has not fully grasped the grip. That is, this serves as repeat of the grasp operation without giving a feeling of sufficiency. This gives easily an operator a feeling of fatigue.
An example of the conventional label applying apparatus has been disclosed in the following patent documents.
[patent documents 1]: Japanese published unexamined patent application Toku Kai Hei No, 01-099946
[patent documents 2]: U.S. Pat. Specification No. 4,986,874